Suicide Lovers (KyuMin)
by nenabellaastrid
Summary: Kim Sungmin una chica de 18 años, llena de cicatrices emocionales, con un pasado oscuro y un futuro que según ella marcharía conforme a sus planes, hasta que conoce a Cho KyuHyun. Dos personas similares y a la vez diferentes, que el destino unirá de una manera un tanto extraña, desenvolviéndolos entre el lado más cursi y romántico de una relación hasta el lado más pasional.


Capítulo 1

 _Hay personas que dicen que nuestro destino ya está escrito desde antes de nacer, que Dios ya tiene un plan para todos y cada uno de los seres que habitamos esta tierra y que debemos acoplarnos a ello y seguir su voluntad con una fe ciega. En lo personal difiero un poco o quizá mucho en esa opinión, y no me lo tomen a mal porque creo en Dios, pero en lo que refiere a nuestro destino, siempre he sido de la opinión de que cada uno de nosotros va forjando el suyo en base a las decisiones y experiencias que vamos ganando en el transcurso de ese largo camino al que nosotros le llamamos "vida", buenas o malas son pruebas que se nos presentan para ser superadas y depende de cada uno de nosotros el método para lograrlo._

 _A mis 23 años puedo decir que me hubiese gustado haber tomado mejores decisiones en el pasado, pero como una vez me dijo una persona: "Él hubiera no existe". Al final cada decisión que he tomado me ha conducido hasta acá, y aunque no es lo que esperaba, porque créanme mi actual situación no es para nada lo que yo tenía planeado para mi… realmente no me arrepiento de ninguna de las acciones que me han conducido hasta acá._

 _Y en especial no me arrepiento de haberlo conocido a "El"…_

 _ **4 años antes...**_ __

 _ ***1 de enero de 2011***_

─ _¡Kim JongIn, si no me devuelves mi celular en este momento, juro que te arrepentirás! ─_

 _─ ¡Oh vamos Sungmin!, no es como si tuvieras a alguien con quien hablar. ─ De acuerdo esto sí que era insultante._

─ _No creo que eso sea tu incumbencia negro del mal─ espete más herida que molesta, ya que si bien era cierto, no era una persona de muchas amistades, eso no significaba que no tuviera con quien hablar por celular, mi mejor amiga contaba ¿no?_

─ _Devuélvelo ─ El me miro con malicia mientras guardaba mi celular en su pantalón de mezclilla._

─ _Oblígame─ Respondió._

─ _De acuerdo, si es eso lo que quieres…─ Respondí con voz neutra, mientras me giraba e inhalaba una buena cantidad de aire, ─¡Papaaaaaaa..! ─ Si, opte por lo seguro. Mi padre estaba recién levantado y con una mirada cansada entro a la sala de star y nos observó con notoria seriedad._

─ _Recién estamos iniciando año y ustedes ya están peleando─ Inquirió nuestro padre con aires de molestia._

 _─ ¡Papá, JongIn no quiere devolverme mi celular! ─ espete inflando las mejillas mientras JongIn sofocaba una carcajada, aish a veces desearía enviarlo de regreso a África sin retorno._

─ _Si no quieres que confisque tu reproductor mp3 devuélvele el celular a tu hermana─ Pidió nuestro padre mientras mi hermano palidecía (si es que eso podía ser posible debido a su tez morena). JongIn, con el fastidio plasmado en su rostro, extendió lentamente su mano con mi teléfono en ella. Lo tome para darme la vuelta y abrazar a mi padre diciéndole con una sonrisa "Gracias" para luego lanzar mi sonrisa más deslumbrante a JongIn diciendo "Gracias negro" y mientras regresaba a mi habitación pude escuchar como mi hermano indignado le decía a nuestro padre que le había dicho "negro", no pude evitar soltar una carcajada._

 _Kim JongIn es mi hermano menor de 13 años, un chico de tez morena, cabello castaño, ojos castaños oscuro y con una personalidad tan oscura como su piel. Muchos dicen que apenas nos parecemos ya que físicamente somos diferentes, mi piel es blanca, mis ojos castaños claros al igual que mi cabello… Se podría decir que todo en mi es más claro que en JongIn; razón que aprovecho para hacerle bullying como la buena hermana mayor que soy._

 _Mientras intentaba arreglar el desorden de mi habitación no podía evitar sentirme emocionada por los eventos que se avecinaban este año, en especial porque iniciaría mi primer año de universidad._

 _Mi nombre es Kim Sungmin, soy una chica de casi 18 años (los cumplo oficialmente en dos días, es decir el 3 de enero), recién inicio mi primer año como estudiante de medicina en la SNU (Seúl Nacional University). Todo va de cuerdo a mi plan de vida, el plan que me he trazado desde hacía ya varios años, no necesito nada más que apegarme a él._

 _Estaba cerca de terminan de limpiar mi habitación cuando de pronto siento mi celular vibrar sacándome de mi ensoñación, y cuando veo la pantalla mi sonrisa se apaga. Veo atentamente el nombre que muestra, no puedo atinar a mas que suspirar mientras presiono la tecla_ _ **ignorar**_ _. Decidí encender mi reproductor y escuchar música para animarme y terminar mi ardua labor._

 _Y sí que había sido ardua, ¡Dios! me había llevado más de dos horas arreglar todo mi desorden; realmente no sabía porque me esforzaba en esto si al final en dos o tres días todo volvería a estar igual o peor. Suspire y me acomode en mi cama, y mientras veía al techo no podía evitar preguntarme: "¿Por qué sigue insistiendo?"_

 _Al no encontrar una respuesta a mi cuestión, rodé sobre mi cuerpo y pegue el rostro a mi almohada…_

─ _¡Ahhhhh! ─ Genial ahora gracias a él, mis ánimos se habían ido al carajo._


End file.
